The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named `UFQueen` and, more particularly to a nectarine tree which produces highly colored, good eating quality, clingstone, non-melting flesh fruit which are mature for fresh market in early to mid-May at Gainesville and which are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Asexual propagation was performed at Gainesville, Fla. where the selection was made and tested. Contrast is made to `Sunraycer` (unpatented) nectarine, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 10 days on the tree.